Twin armys
by Ilogicaly logical
Summary: Well i doubt anyone reads this, but The battle school is reopened, two armys one of all girls except for one guy, and vice versa for the other, there are a few other armies. But the focus is around the two armies.


Chapter 1: Spec-Ops

Alexander laid in his bunk, far back bottom left. He had been in the Phoenix army since he was moved to it from launchy. The social experiment as the teachers called it. Put a royal screw up statistically into an entire army of uptight mental women and see if he survives. Whereas on the far end of the spectrum, put a girl in a all male army and see if she whips them into shape. Officially it was an attempt to see if opposite genders worked hard in the presence of only a single gender available. The whole subconscious effort to prove mating blah blah blah. He frankly did not give two flying *Blanks* about what type of test it was, all he knew was it made his life hard, in which he made his CO's life very unpleasant. He did not like her and she hated him to her very core, but she needed him. She was an inflexible leader, yes she was smarter than most of the armies, but she wasn't very good at responding to anything new. Dragon on the other hand was always coming up with new things that he saw. they only had one battle against one another but they nearly destroyed them. They would have won yes, but one of the main reasons she hated him dated back to the formation of the army.

In their first match it was hard won but at the end of it all that remained was him, Aria and her three toon leaders. He was quite laid back most of the time. Keyword being most of the time.

She had awoken him during his free time, which he spent a good ninety percent of the time sleeping to nag him about one of his failed test. In response when he was ordered to press his head against the door he did the opposite. He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Thus causing a draw between the two teams and his sleeping never to be interrupted unless a war was going to be fought. If not for the inability to he was pretty sure she would have traded him.

There was a kicking at his bed, this had better be damn well worth his valuable sleeping time.

"What in the mighty name of Hypnos are you doing waking me?" Alexander growls from under his pillow.

"Aria wants you, she says its important dumb-ass. Hop to it before i grind your ass to dust." Aira's second in command Selena shouts at him. A single eye appears from under the pillow, a mix of hate and the urge to kill emanates from it. Alexander slowly sits up, he was shirtless but has a pair of shorts to keep up the social appropriateness. Not that it mattered much, the girls were usually in a state of full dress, battle gear or just plain nudity. his first day was a nightmare, but after so many months of seeing it it loses its charm or interest. In short repeated exposure made him desensitized to it. Slowly standing he pops his neck and back. Two launches were there eyeing him partly in fear partly in awe. He shrugs and heads down the aisle. He flashes back once again to his first day. All the girls made catcalls and tried to make him react, mostly a joke he hoped at the time. Now it was all the normal, he was a part of the army and a damn good one, the ones that didn't devoutly follow Aria respected him. Those that did followed her rather open hate of anything male.

"What do you want Aria. I was sleeping." Alexander calmly states cold hate in his eyes.

"As much as it pains me to say. We lost Alexis to Pre-command. By rank and seniority, I unfortunately have to give you a toon." Aria says through clenched teeth glaring at him back.

"Bull. Shit. If you're just going to screw around I will take this personally. Get to the point Aria." He hisses the taunt.

"Well you woke up on the wrong side of the gene-pool. Fine, the main reason i have to give such a filthy creature as the likes of you anything is that Dragon army is forming some kind of special operations squad, and since you blatantly refuse to follow orders anyway I decided to make you lead a toon of ten girls. Pick any ten you want within reason and get training them. Your group will still have to attend regular practice along with your additional sessions. And you damn well better beat their team. According to the teachers you have three months. All armies are getting three months to train due to the new army formed from a launchy group. The army is called Hare and its led by some pinprick named Travis. Get to it." Aria explains to him smiling at the end. Most likely fantasizing about his screw up. He simply glared at her one more time. Her short blond hair, a single facial tattoo, was on her cheek and neck. She was obviously some kind of islander She stood about Five six. If he didn't know her he might of thought her cute, but he knew what kind of cruel man hating woman she was. He saluted and walked through the bunks, he already knew which ones he wanted. Some forty minutes later the ten girls were standing at attention near one of the auxiliary battlerooms.

"Who the hell are you to take us outta our free-time?" A senior girl called Feferi says. She had shoulder length black hair and she had a strong Irish accent. She stood about Five nine.

"I am nobody important as of right now, just know as far as you're concerned  
I'm god. Now I'm sure you all have questions, but save them. I'm cutting into your free-time and you're cutting into my sleep time. Queen Aria has deemed it necessary to make a squad of girls that are what you would consider a special operations. You are the squad. Get in the room and what we are practicing today is aiming. I want you to take a practice ball and throw it as hard as you can. Hit it before it stops moving. Launches. you're with me." He explains to the group.

"Are you stupid or something, that's impossible to do. I don't even think Ender could of done that." A girl shouts out as he turns. It was Aradia. He knew she was a rather close follower of Aria. A slight english accent tinted her words of doubt that had a dash of contempt in them. She was standing to his neck at five eight. He sighed heavily, she was going to be a constant questioner unless he silenced it now. Floating into the nullo he grabs one of the practice balls. Throwing it as hard as he can it hits the wall and bounces in a diagonal direction. Hanging upside down from the girls view he draws his gun and hits the ball in one fluid motion. A stunned silence from the girls.

"Nothing is impossible if you train. Now get to it." Alexander shouts out.

As the team groups up near him he waits for the launchies to group up near him.

They were too slow, but this was anticipated. A minute later after they jumped they were at his corner.  
"Not bad i suppose for newbies but far too slow for my group. I want you to start shooting at the targets now. Hit the ones i throw." Alexander tells them. Drawing their guns they miss almost every shot they fire. They were trying to copy his style of shooting. Good idea, but wrong.

"Wrong. You're trying to shoot like I do. You have to shoot naturally. Straighten your arms full length and aim like that. If you can't keep it straight freeze your arm." He says showing the two what to do.

By the time they finish the first training session, not one girl could hit the ball more than once in a row, and the two launches were getting the hang of aiming and moving around in null-G.

"Right. Not bad you all but you could all do a hell of alot better at this. Same time tomorrow we are training." This statement from him elicited groans from them all.

"But, if you improve to a level i find adequate we can cut training time in half. Do worse and we double the time. Dismissed." He shouts at the girls. By the time he reported back to his bunk it was well after lights out. He had to stop by Aria to give her the list of girls. After that he went back to the battle room. He just laid in the zero-g. Listening. The calmness of space and the quiet calmed his mind. The girls weren't ready and they sure as hell wouldn't be ready in the four weeks Aria demanded them to be. At the end of the fourth week he was right, they could clean any other toon thrown against them but an entire army was still out of the question. They needed more time. And thats exactly what they got, a new army, Hare, was being introduced and  
as per regulation all armies got three months to prepare.

By the time the three months ended he knew the group was ready. He ran them through every idea he could think of. One against all. All of them against the entire army. No guns for the one. Pure darkness. Many more could be said. They had worked their asses off to get as good as they were, and they were damn well ready. By the time they were finished with the last training session he was exhausted, he had missed a lot of his normal sleep and he was almost adjusting to less than thirteen hours of sleep.

They were headed back to the barracks, the girls were goofing off ahead of him. He supposed it was worth the missing sleep to see this, most of his life he had given about two noteworthy praises to modern man, one being the tactical genius Ender, and the other being the ansible. For the most part he hated humanity as a whole, but this was something he cared about. Probably sleep deprivation speaking but he genuinely enjoyed this interaction with his species. He shrugged it off and shout to the girls to go on ahead of him. He needed to use the restroom. Yawning as he heads to the restrooms nearest his barracks. It was going to be a long night.

End chapter one.

IL: Alrighty not sure if you people will like this but i was forced to write a creative story for a book. I picked my favorite story, Enders game.

I might write another chapter if you people like it. If not, well SCREW YOU ALL! Nah i like you people.


End file.
